


Eddie

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise thinks about Eddie missing scene from eddie and the the empire state of mind





	Eddie

"We found out what happened" Annalise said to herself

"You did?'Eddie's ghost asked her in her head

"Yeah Are you at peace now?"Annalise asked him

"Yes now that everything is all said and done but I will admit I've been worried about you Annalise"Eddie said to his wife

"I miss you so much"Annalise whispered

"I miss you too babe"Eddie said softly 

"I'm trying to move on but it's all so hard" Annalise said 

"That friend of your's Rosie he's a cool guy I see why you like him so much"Eddie said to her

"Even for a dead guy you still keep a watch on me"Annalise laughed

"I have to watch out for my girl"Eddie said


End file.
